Umaima walked to a gift store around noon and decided to buy a game for $4.37. Umaima handed the salesperson $8.57 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Umaima received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Umaima received $4.2 in change.